


You Made Me Cry With How Perfect You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance have a spicy night >> and they probably might actually end up confessing real feelingsthis is my first work on AO3 so if it's messy ^^^ sorry





	You Made Me Cry With How Perfect You Are

   Lance was pretty sure he was going to die. Looking at Keith was going to kill him. That soft, messy hair.. those dark, deadly eyes. Not to mention his pale, unblemished skin. His legs seemed to go on for miles, and his whole body tensed with muscle under that tight Blade of Marmora uniform. But frankly, the Galra Red Paladin was just utterly clueless to how Lance was feeling. The blushing and stuttered sentences Lance sent to Keith was lost in the wind.

"...right, Lance?" Lance was pulled out of his thoughts when Pidge said his name.

"Sorry, what?" He asked and Pidge sighed.

"I said that you're excited to see the Blade of Marmora's training. Right?" Oh good God. Keith was staring right at Lance. The Cuban boy squirmed a bit, feeling his jeans start to tighten up where his cock was.

"Yeah. I think it'll be awesome..." Lance mumbled, leaning onto the table to try to hide his _very_ obvious boner.

"It's not anything special. We just train in the Galra fashion and try to fix it, make it better, become soldiers. Good ones." Keith shrugged, his hair bouncing up a bit before falling back onto his broad, strong shoulders.

 **'Oh my god,'** Lance thought, **'his voice makes me want to scream and cry for him to sleep with me. Just one night! How hard is that?!'** Lance blushed and smiled dreamily at Keith, biting his lower lip. He was so obviously infatuated with Keith, and the only one who didn't noticed was Keith himself! Was he stupid or just bad at people?

* * *

 

   Lance sighed and stood up once his boner ebbed away after a few minutes of staring at the floor. He headed back to his room and threw himself onto his bed, bouncing on the mattress and wishing he didn't feel this way. He didn't know what it was. Every time he saw Keith, he got hot and horny, so it couldn't be love, could it? But he wouldn't mind it if Keith held him late at night and they talked about their fears and hopes, traced his fingertips down Lance's back and gave him a massage. He really wouldn't mind it either if Keith kissed him slowly and gently, whispering that he loved the Cuban boy. Lance had only been in love once, and that girl had left him broken and made him pick himself back together. He never let himself think of her, because getting over her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, and he would die if he felt so much for her and Keith at the same time. He'd kill himself.

   Lance sat up, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and started to think, rummaging his brain for things he hated about Keith.

  1. He had a huge pride.
  2. He was stubborn.
  3. Probably wouldn't know how to be lovey dovey.
  4. What if his dick is small?
  5. He keeps everything to himself.
  6. Drama queen!



   Then he made a list of the things he loved about Keith.

  1. Amazing hair.
  2. Beautiful eyes.
  3. Hard pecs.
  4. Perfect muscles.
  5. JAWLINE.
  6. Laugh.
  7. Smile.
  8. Nose.
  9. Ass.
  10. Bulge in his pants.
  11. He cares about the team.
  12. Realizes when he's made a mistake.
  13. Fingers.
  14. Gloves.
  15. Cropped jacket.
  16. Those tight ass pants.



   Lance stared at the lists, and felt his throat closing up.

"But he's never gonna love you back or want you." He cried, shoving the papers into a drawer, snapping the pen and throwing it onto the floor, the ink spilling out, matching his tears. Lance was too insecure to be in love. He always was wondering what was wrong with him, for them not to love him back. Never realized that there was something wrong with _them_.

"Lance?" Someone called outside the door. Lance knew that voice. Keith. It was Keith. Of all fucking people!

"Yes?" Lance called back, his voice shaking and sniffing.

"Dude, are you okay? Can I come in?"

"No! Don't come in!" Lance yelled and there was an awkward silence before he heard Keith grumble, "training is starting soon. I thought you'd want to know."

   That...was oddly sweet coming from Keith.

* * *

 

   The training was very interesting, actually. And watching Keith was also very, very fun. He moved so fast, dodging his fellow Marmora member's blades, ducking and stabbing, his hair whipping around. Once it was over, Keith collapsed into a heap beside Shiro, leaned into him, and gasped repeatedly for air. Hunk handed him a bottle of water, and Coran laughed at him. Lance stared at the wall behind Keith, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore with his horny teenaged ways. Eventually everyone went their separate ways on the ship. Lance to his room, Keith back to training, Shiro to his lion, Pidge to work with computers, Hunk to the kitchen, and Coran and Allura to the bridge. Lance laid on his bed, alone, and let himself think.

   If he and Keith had a fun night together, what would happen after? Would they be together? Would they be fuck buddies? Would it be awkward? What if Lance fell even _deeper_ in love with Keith? He would be fucked.

   A loud knock yanked him out of his thoughts, the sound echoing through his room.

"Yes?" Lance groaned. 

"It's me, are you okay?" It was Keith, funnily enough.

"Um..."

"I'm coming in." Keith opened the door, sweat still making his face and body shine. He sat on the bed beside Lance, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

* * *

   Lance wish he knew. He wish he knew how long they talked. He wish he knew at what exact time they leaned in and kissed. And he really wished he knew how the hell to experience the pleasure of their foreplay all over again. 

   Before either one of them realized what they were doing, they were completely nude, giving each other handjobs on their throbbing cocks. Lance kept moaning into Keith's mouth and bucking his hips forward, ashamed of how slutty he was being, but he couldn't stop. Keith's free arm wrapped around Lance's back and tugged him close, his hand going down Lance's exposed ass and easily slipping a finger into him. Lance whined and his hips tried to buck both forwards into Keith's hand and back into Keith's finger.

"Be quiet, someone's gonna hear you." Keith whispered hotly into Lance's ear, causing shivers to go down the Cuban boy's back. After a few more minutes of fingering Lance, Keith flipped him over and started to push his cock into Lance. To Keith's surprise, Lance didn't seem to be in any pain. But the second Keith started to thrust into him, Lance couldn't stop talking.

"Oh, fuck. Oh my god, wow, okay, this is better than I even imagined it to be- oh! Mm...I really fucking wanted this...shit, shit..." Lance whimpered, and Keith only grunted in response. "Fuck!" Lance yelled as his prostate was slammed into. He knew he shouldn't have said it, or maybe he could've made it quieter, but he said it loud and clear; "I love you!" Keith suddenly slowed down.

"What the hell?" Keith hissed and Lance covered his mouth with his hand and felt like he was crumbling. "Lance, what did you just say?" He said, almost angry.

"I said...that...I love you."

   Lance thought that night couldn't get better, but it did. Keith turned Lance onto his back, kissed him slowly, whispered 'I know', and made love to him all night long.

 

 


End file.
